


Teasing goes wrong

by mxchiko



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Clone Sex, Creampie, F/M, Kage Bunshin | Shadow Clones, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:13:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26056267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxchiko/pseuds/mxchiko
Summary: I created that jutsu ! It's my Shadow Clone Jutsu !
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	Teasing goes wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what is this, i'm sorry.

Watching through the window of her bedroom, her eyes followed carefully her husband coming back from his office. "Always coming home late in hopes you don't see me, right ?" she thought to herself sarcastically. She turn her head to checked the clock on the wall. It was nearly 1 am, he was actually in advance for once. But all the silent days, all the lonely nights, those things couldn't be forgotten so easily. The only thing in her mind for now was to tease him for all the times he neglected her.   
She moved away from the window when the door opened, the man she call husband entered the room with the same expression as usual, something she would described as a mix of tiredness and annoyed. 

«Welcome home, dear.» She said, a fake smile adorning her face. 

She only received a grunt as response, but she was used to it by now.

«Well since you ask so politely, i will tell you about my day.» She said, her voice filled with sarcasm.

«I ran into with Hashirama this morning, as always he was so happy it's make me wonder if the two of you are really brothers.» She said. «Then, after helping him with some papers, i met Madara.»

A small smile formed on her lips when she felt his piercing gaze on her back. But she decided to continue her little teasing, wanting to see how far his impenetrable attitude could take.

«It was so nice of him to invite me for some tea at his house.» She continued. «We talked so much that it was nearly night when we stopped.»

As she was talking, her back still facing to him, she slowly removed her night robe, revealing her dreamy figure in a short satin nightdress.

«The two of us really have a good bond, we share so much things when we are together.»

And that's how she touched his last nerve. Trying to turn around when she heard a weird sound, she was rapidly stopped in her movement, a hand squeezing her throat, pushing her back into a warm broad chest.

«What were you saying ?» He hummed in her ear.

Her eyes widden when she noticed the clones in the window reflection. She felt her heartbeat accelerating, a sudden warmness growing in her lower region.   
Without warning, he grabbed the edge of her nightgown, taking it off before throwing it on the floor.

He sit on the edge of their bed, pulling her with him to make her sit comfortably on his lap. One of the clones kneeled down in front of her, his hands caressing her smooth thighs before spreading them.   
Without wasting time, the copy of her husband started to leave soft kisses on her inner thigh. She groans in impatience with each kisses he gave her, always approaching her burning intimacy but never touching it. As always, he was delaying her needs.

«Express yourself, love.» He said, as he pinched her nipples before rolling them between his calloused fingers.

«Touch me more.» She whined «I'm tired of always waiting for you.»

He smirked at the desperate look on her pretty face before giving a short nod at his clone, giving him the green light.  
Her head hit her husband shoulder when the clone flicked the tip of his tongue against her clit. He kissed her bud before sucking on it as he took the advantage to slide one finger inside of her. She passed her hands in his soft white hair, pushing his head against her pussy, forcing him to go faster.   
Tobirama grabbed her chin to turn her face, luring her into a passionate kiss. She shuddered when his hands switched to massaged her breasts, relaxing onto him.  
Adding another finger, he nibble slightly on her swollen bud, making her moan softly. She grinded her hips in his face, still not satisfied with the pace he had on her intimacy. It has been so long since she has been touched, she was feeling her orgasm coming already. She undulated her hips against his long fingers, bringing them deeper into her tight hole. Shoving a third digit, he accelerated their movements when he feel her walls squeezing around them.  
She reached her climax, as her toes curled into the pleasure that took over her. Her hips were shaking uncontrollably as his fingers still working inside of her, making her orgasm lasting longer.  
As the rolling of her hips were slowly calming down, she was snapped out of her clouded mind when the clone lapped one last time at her slit, enjoying her sweet taste. 

«On your hands and knees.»

She pushed herself on the floor with difficulty where another clones was waiting for her, laying back.  
She tried for the best to place herself correctly despite her legs still weak from her orgasm. Straddling his stomach, hands placed securely on his muscular torso, she felt a new wave of heat spreading in her lower region when the tip of his length brushed against her entrance.   
Another replica placed himself behind her, one of his finger sliding up against her glistening pussy before tracing around her smaller hole, spreading her wetness over it. She freezed at the unusual sensation as it was the first time she was being touched here. 

«Relax.» The voice of her husband echoing against the walls of the room.

He approached her, pushing the head of his cock against her lips. She didn't wasted any time to take him, sliding her tongue all over his length. She moaned when he took a grip her hair, controlling the pace of her mouth.  
She winced when the clone behind her started to enter his finger in her asshole. Despite using her wetness as a lubricant, the sensation she was feeling was too weird. It didn't hurt that bad but she was asking herself if she could get used to it and feels pleasure through it.   
Her worries soon dissipated when the grip in her hair tighten, as he forced his dick to go deeper in her mouth. Small tears pricked at her eyes when the tip taped against the back of her throat.   
The clone below her began to sucked on her nipple, his fingers pinching the other, making her moans resonated around his length.  
A guttural groan pass his lips as he pushed her head back, a trail of saliva connecting her lips to his dick.  
The clones followed his action, stopping their movements before placing their members against her holes. She shivered at the feeling, still a little bit anxious for what will happened. With one of his hands, the replica below her started to sink her down on his girth. A soft moan leave her lips, loving how he was stretching her out so good.   
He gave her a few thrusts before bringing her down her against him, leaving the other the space to penetrated her. Her eyes shot open when she felt him pushing fully inside her asshole. She grimaced at the discomfort, bringing her hand to her clit, trying to ease the pain a bit.  
Both of them started to move at a slow pace, trying to make her accommodate at the length in her smaller hole. With each thrusts, she was getting more comfortable as small whimpers were falling from her plump lips.  
The clone behind her suddenly locked her arms with his, pulling her harder on him. She was bouncing on their cocks, her breasts swaying in the air. The feeling of discomfort was no longer present, instead waves of pleasure were submerging her body. She was seeing stars with each time he brought her back against him, his thick cock brushing her sensitive spot.  
The feeling of warm that dissipated earlier was expanding again in her. The clone behind leave one of her arm to pulled her head back by her hair, biting into the supple skin of her neck.  
Eyes rolling back inside her head, the bundle of heat exploded through her body. She moaned loudly as she squirted, the liquid drenching the floor. She fell down onto the clone chest, breathing heavily.   
Both of them soon exploded inside her at the feeling of her walls clamped around their dicks, filling her holes to the brim with their hot cum.

A tired cry left her mouth when the clone on her right side lifted her in his arms, the length who was stuffing her falled from her hole, leaving her empty. She was thrown on the bed where another one caught her up, positioning himself below her, her back against his broad chest. Leaving her no time to recover from her orgasm, she felt the clone below her moving his hand to grab his cock, placing the tip against her asshole. She sob at the sensitiveness of her entrance when he penetrated her again. A tight grip on her hips, he slammed into her dripping hole hard and fast, the bed squeaking under his actions.

Through her half closed eyes, she saw her husband above her, a devilish smirk forming on his lips. He bend down to kiss her, his hands caressing her waist in a tender way.   
The head of his length pocked at her entrance, before ramming inside her with one thrust. Her juice and their cum were making it easier to slide in and out for them.  
Picking up his pace, he was pounding in and out her pussy, so deep the head of his dick was taping against her cervix. The sensation was so good that she wasn't capable of controlling herself anymore, drool dripping from her mouth and eyes incapable of staying open.  
She left long scratches against the pale skin of his back, her legs finding some strength to locked around his waist.  
She was panting tiredly as another orgasm was growing in her whole body. Despite being the one to teased him at the beginning, she was now the one who wasn't able to keep up.The replica of her husband brought his hand to her engorged bud, rubbing it fastly as he continued to pound into her asshole. She was feeling both of their cocks twitching inside of her, making her pleasure even higher.  
Another climax exploded as she splashed the bed and his thighs.   
It didn't take too long for the clone to empty himself inside her when he felt her clamping his girth, disappearing soon after, leaving her rest against the soft mattress.Regaining her senses the best she could, she frowned her eyebrows when she felt her husband pull out of her. He take his time to admired the sight below him, the way her legs were now spread on the bed tiredly, the way her overused holes still contracted as their cum was dripping down on the sheets.  
She let out a sob at the discomfort when he plunged back into her hole, chasing his own orgasm. The sounds of her lamentation going straight to his dick, he doesn't took him longer to came. With a few more thrusts, he finally reached his climax, flooding her hole with another load of his cum.  
She panted tiredly as her mind was getting unconscious. Not being able to keep herself awake anymore, she collapsed into the bed, falling asleep instantly.  
He pulled out of her before laying down beside her body. Covering the two of them with the sheet, he brushed the hair out of her face. Admiring her soft features, he promised himself he would try to change his behavior. And the most important thing, to not pass his life inside his office.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to those who wasted their time reading this garbage.


End file.
